


Troth

by minervamoon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervamoon/pseuds/minervamoon
Summary: Written for the Good Omens Events Prompts Challenges.Sex was one thing, a physical thing, but to troth, to bind themselves together forever?  No matter how he ached to do so, that was a line he didn’t dare cross.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: Name That Author Round 3: After Dark





	Troth

**Ark, 3004 BC**

“Oh, that was pleasant, wasn’t it?” sighed Aziraphale happily as he stared up at the shadowed beams above him.

Crawly rolled onto his side and grinned at him, his legs and thighs still bare. “Kinda see what the humans keep going on about now.”

“Quite.” Aziraphale glanced at Crawly and felt the same warm affection for him he always did. He wondered if, not for the first time, things had been different then maybe they could… 

No. Best not to let those thoughts grow, they would only become painful.

“I’m willing to have another go if you are.”

Well, it’s not like they had anything better to do.

**Rome 41 AD**

“You know, oysters are an aphrodisiac,” said Crowley as he sank down on Aziraphale’s gloriously hard prick.

Aziraphale grinned and flipped them, pressing Crowley down into the soft mattress. “I know. It’s why I wanted to try them.” 

Crowley laughed, full-throated and joyous. He was shocked to feel light and warmth bubbling up inside him, wanting out to find an answering heat. Crowley stamped it back down even as Aziraphale showered him with hungry kisses. He hadn’t known he could still do that, and he doubted Aziraphale would want it anyway.

**Paris 1793 AD**

Aziraphale let out a strangled groan as he came inside Crowley’s wonderful mouth. He was still reeling from orgasm as Crowley straddled his hips.

Angel?” Crowley’s voice was hoarse as he took both Aziraphale’s hands in his own, pressing kisses into his wrists. “Maybe this is too sudden, but I have to know. Would you want to…” His voice failed him. He swallowed deeply and said quietly, “Troth? With me?” His voice was husky and timid as if he were afraid to make the words exist in sound. Aziraphale gave him a reason to be afraid.

“No.” 

It hurt to say it, his very core broke to deny Crowley this, as it was something they both wanted. Sex was one thing, a physical thing, but to troth, to bind themselves together forever? No matter how he ached to do so, that was a line he didn’t dare cross.

Aziraphale couldn’t look at Crowley as the demon left him lest it break his resolve.

**London 2020 AD**

Crowley sighed happily as he pillowed his head on Aziraphale’s chest, cheek tickled by the angel’s white-gold chest hair. Aziraphale stroked his back lovingly.

“Crowley?” asked Aziraphale softly. Crowley turned his head to face him, propping his chin on him. Aziraphale smiled. He paused, just stroking Crowley’s hair before speaking. “If you’ll still have me, I’d like very much to change my answer.”

Crowley blinked, bliss making his brain sluggish.

“I would be honored if you would troth with me."

Crowley’s answer was to let himself go, to let the light and warmth and essence of himself free to seek an answering essence. Aziraphale opened himself in kind. Crowley kissed him as their energies entangled, joining and becoming one for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to come back to this idea and flesh it out into a more in-depth story, but I also wanted to go ahead and share it. Hopefully I'll have more for you later.


End file.
